50 shades of Bubblegum Pink
by remuslover101
Summary: The long story of Remus and Tonks' relationship from start to finish.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: first fanfiction I've written for a while, so probably not all that great, but thanks for at least clicking on it bros. Credit to whoever drew the cover image, it's beautiful.  
**

**Prologue – worrying talks and rebellious beliefs **

"Nymphadora!" Mad-Eye Moody barked, stomping into the tiny cubicle that was Tonks' office. The woman in question, miss Nymphadora Tonks, let out a loud groan and rested her head upon the cluttered desk in front of her.  
"I didn't mean to Mad-Eye, It was an accident, it won't happen again" she recited in a monotone. She honestly hadn't meant to let Derek Hunt escape, after all she didn't fall over the table on purpose and she had spent weeks trying to find his location.  
"What?... oh that" Mad-Eye said with a frown " CONSTANT VIGILENCE"  
Tonks jumped high into the air which resulted in her knocking a full pot of ink to the floor where it shattered with a crash.  
"oh bugger, was that really necessary Made Eye?" Mad Eye did not reply, just cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and conjured a chair in front her desk. He had been only been out of hospital for a week, after Barty crouch JR had locked him in his own trunk for an entire school year, and was now more jumpy than ever. Though she didn't like to admit it, Tonks had been very concerned about her mentors health as he recuperated and had even resorted to visiting him in St Mungos, while he was asleep of course.  
"We need to talk lass" and the door of Tonks' office clicked shut behind Mad-eyes haggard figure. Tonks gave no reply but sat up straight, trying not to convey the feeling of dread that was bubbling in her stomach. "what is your opinion on Dumbledore?"  
Her blood ran cold and she fumbled with her thoughts in her head.  
"I agree with him, my parents and I have always trusted Dumbledore and I will remain doing so until I have a reason to doubt him. Diggory was at school the same time as me, same house as well, he was a likeable boy ,if a little thick, and I refuse to believe whatever Fudge is coming up with to hide his cause of death from the rest of the world. If Dumbledore and the Boy-Who-Lived believes Voldemort is back then I do too and tell Umbridge on me if you want, it will not change my views" The young auror said quickly, without pause.  
As Tonks sat with her heaving chest, trying to catch her breath, Mad Eye beamed at her and handed her a crumpled sheet of paper across the table.

**Authors note: It is probably full of spelling and grammar errors because I am terrible at checking for such things, but thank you for making it through. If there are any major or really stupid errors feel free to point them out!  
Please make my day and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - gentle smiles and murderous shocks**

Attempting to smooth her creased weird sisters t-shirt, that Mad-eye had told her 10 minutes previously was a far too inappropriate shade of violet, Nymphadora Tonks watched as 12 Grimmauld place slowly began to materialise in front of her. After looking around tentatively, May-eye limped towards the door, false leg making contact with the stoned pavement with a loud "clunk". He opened the door with a quick swish of his wand and stomped into the old house. Tonks took a moment to view the house. It was old and crumbling, yet showed the signs of being a once magnificent home, belonging to a grand and wealthy family. Her brow creased as she frowned in thought, who did this house belong to?  
"Nymphadora, Will you hurry up" hissed Mad-Eye from the door and Tonks was shaken out of thoughts and her gaze fell upon the door, where Mad Eye stood, as a tall thin man wearing a grey cardigan and gentle smile appeared .She trotted towards the house with a sheepish smile, the presence of the strange man making her completely forget to scold Mad Eye for the use of 'The Name'.  
The inside was even more decrepit than the outside. The Wall paper was peeling in large sections and the pattern on the part that remained was covered by thick layer of dust. The little furniture there was looked battered and bruised and the carpet thin and worn. Too preoccupied with the house as she was, Tonks didn't see the gnarly umbrella stand until she was lying on her stomach upon the floor, cheeks colouring in embarrassment.  
"For goodness sake Tonks" Mad-Eye snarled as a loud voice echoed through the house.  
"SHAPESHIFTING FREAKS, RUINING THE HOUSE OF OUR ANCESTORS, NO SON OF MINE" the voice screeched at no one in particular.  
"Here" the man with the gentle smile said in a quiet voice, reaching down a long-fingered hand to help the pink haired auror off of her space upon the floor. Tonks looked into his deep brown eyes as she allowed him to pull her into a standing position. He was quite handsome, Tonks thought, despite the flecks of grey in his otherwise brown hair and angry scars that crossed his face.  
"th...thanks" she stuttered.  
"Remus Lupin" The man said, holding out his hand once more.  
"I'm Tonks" she beamed shaking the man's hand, any sign of embarrassment gone.  
"Tonks?" Remus chuckled, raising one eyebrow in curiosity  
"well…. It's my last name, but I despise my first so yeah… Tonks"  
"Move along Tonks and try not to fall over anything else for crying out loud" Mad-Eye growled, pushing her forward as he went to pull the curtains back over the screaming portrait.  
"Well, Tonks, welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix" Remus smiled, falling into step behind her as she walked down the narrow corridor. Looking once more at the damp house Tonks turned her head towards Remus.  
"It's very…..nice?" she muttered forcing a chuckle from Remus.  
"you don't have to be nice about the house, Tonks, we are well aware of the work it needs, be careful of Molly though, she'll be eager to get you involved in the housework" he said, also looking around the corridor  
"mind the stairs" he said, grabbing Tonks' arm as she nearly fell face first down the stairs that had appeared straight in front of her. She blushed, not in embarrassment, but at the feeling of his hand upon her arm. What's wrong with me? She thought, you've only just met the man.

"Interesting choice of hair colour" Remus said gesturing to the mop of pink that sat atop Tonks' head after they had made their way safely to the kitchen table where they sat facing each other, waiting for the other order members.  
"Oh thanks! Do you like it? My mum always says that it's too bright and that I should morph a normal colour"  
"morph?" Remus questioned  
"oh yeah! Did Mad-eye not tell you? I'm a metamorphagus , comes in dead handy sometimes" and she demonstrated by changing her nose into a pig snout and back. Remus seemed very interested in her abilities, unlike most men who previously had just seen her as a freak or an amusing sex toy. He asked delicate questions, regarding her talents and its uses, tip toeing subtly around those that could offend her with deep consideration.  
"what's your first name then "Remus said playfully as the conversation of her morphing died out, it was still early and few order members had arrived yet.  
"I'm not telling you" Tonks replied, trying to hide behind her mug  
"I'll guess then?" Remus suggested as he took another sip from his tea  
"You'll never get it" she said matter of factly, relaxing into Remus' company  
"oh really?" Remus teased, he too grew more comfortable with the young aurors presence, he'd heard a lot about her from Moody after all and her warm smile and raucous laugh set Remus at rest. "Alice? No? How about Megan? Franny? "  
"you're not going to guess" Tonks said in a sing-song voice, swallowing the last of her tea  
"Nymphadora" Remus said simply, with a smile  
"how did you …" Tonks started  
"I heard Mad-Eye say it earlier" he replied grinning. Tonks felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed at his smile. Pull yourself together Tonks she thought angrily; stop acting like a school child.  
He really was rather handsome, when one takes the time to study his face as Tonks had. His lips were thin and curled slightly at the edges mingling with faint laughter lines. His eyes were dark and twinkling and his nose was perfectly proportionate to the rest of his face.  
"So… who's actually in this Order then?" Tonks asked attempting to recover from her shock.  
"Mad Eye as you know, Dumbledore's the leader and founder obviously, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, you may know him from the auror office" Tonks nodded in confirmation, thinking of her boss who she was on good terms with. "And then there's…" Remus never got to finish his relatively short list as a shocked shout came from the other side of the room:  
"NYMPHADORA TONKS?!"  
Standing there, in all of mass murdering glory was Sirius Black.  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Tonks exclaimed, standing.  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Sirius asked weakly looking at Mad-Eye, who shook his head slowly from behind Tonks.  
Quick as a flash Tonks pulled her wand out of her pocket and stood in front of Sirius with it rose to shoulder length. Her blood pumped fast around her body as the adrenalin kicked in, she would be the one to hand in Sirius Black. But something wasn't right. Mad-eye hadn't run forward and Kingsley Shacklebolt stood behind the supposed murderer with an anxious look upon his face. Doubt filled her mind as it did so frequently on the subject of Sirius Black, her mother's favourite cousin and the man who had so often babysat her throughout her childhood. Her grip on the wand slackened and she lowered her arm slowly, her gaze never left the Azkaban escapee's eyes.  
"Nymphadora?" Sirius mumbled hopefully, his eyes searched hers in a desperate attempt to find some mercy.  
"Don't call me that, Sirius" she muttered back and she allowed herself to be swept into his arm in a strong hug

**A/N: I know they're so many spelling and grammar mistakes in this, I tried to check them all but I'm sure i missed some, if you find any major ones feel free to tell me.  
I plan to ATTEMPT to update this fic every other Saturday but with school and drama it is probably going to be quite hard to do.  
PLEASE REVIEW, AND I'LL GIVE YOU A REMUS  
(credit where credit is due to the person who drew the cover image) **


End file.
